


In which a psionic troll surprises his matesprit

by Thegoldendragonborn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldendragonborn/pseuds/Thegoldendragonborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Psiioniic and Dolorosa are a thing, but it's so hard to find some alone time when you're part of a group of rebels! doesn't help that Signless is always interrupting because he doesn't want to see his mom macking on his best friend... maybe they try having a quickie somewhere? plan a date away from everyone else? will they ever succeed in doing the do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which a psionic troll surprises his matesprit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SybLaTortue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybLaTortue/gifts).



> So uh this was supposed to be lighthearted. I'm very sorry but I kinda failed on that at the end. *offers cookies and if you're not happy, will rewrite*

"Are you sure you will be alright Kankri?" The Dolorosa fussed over her son, even though he was now through his adult pupation and not the one leaving the cave system they currently called home.  
"He'll be fiine Rosa." The Psiioniic, as many called him, known to his friends and quadrants as Mituna, stepped out of the mouth of the cave, a pack full of supplies floating in front of him, held up by the crackle of red and blue psionics.  
"Yes Mother. Go. Have a night out. I know you need to get out of the caves for a while." He chuckled, and started pushing the Jadeblood out into the twilight. "Just don't forget the supplies this time please."  
"Okay okay I'm going. We're going." Slowly, she turned, away, and started walking, occasionally looking back over her shoulder.  
"Rosa, he's iin the caves, he has Meuliin, and the cult. Nothiing wiill happen to hiim." A deep breath, almost a sigh.  
"I know Tuna, I just can't help but worry. He's so..." Her words were cut off by the crackle of psionics against her lips, the soft thud of the bag of supplies against the dirt.   
"He can take care of hiimself. Do you know what niight iit iis?" They were out of sight of the caves by this point, having rounded a hill. The night sky with the twin moons was filled with stars, glimmering. Rosa gave the psionic troll a pointed look, and gestured to her mouth, where the crackle pulled away so she could speak.  
"I'm not sure. Sometime in seventh perigree?"   
"IIt's the niinth biilunar periigree toniight." With his hand, he guided the jadeblood to a dip, and another cave, unconnected to the system. Inside was laid out a picnic, as well as blankets. "That's..."  
"A sweep since we quadranted." Rosa finished with a smile. "You did all this for me?"  
"For us. We haven't been able to get tiime alone together lately wiith the cult thiing. And iit's our quadrant niight. IIt's our niight off. Let's liive a liitle, because we never know when we could be caught." He captured her lips in a kiss, starting chaste, then slowly deepening as it was reciprocated.  
"Thankyou Mituna. It means a lot to me." The older troll was somewhat breathless as she pulled away from the kiss, then startled as she was picked up, gentle psionics crackling around her. She calmed as she was floated over to the blankets, and laid out carefully, before the energy withdrew to only a flicker of warmth against anywhere her pale skin was exposed. Grinning, the yellowblooded troll stepped close, kneeling beside her and cupping her face in one hand for a kiss.   
"You are just... so beautiful." As their lips met, sparks flashed around his horns, and trailed gently over Porrim's body, drawing shivers and shudders. Without detaching their lips, his deft fingers began to slowly undress her, revealing the pale white skin of the Rainbow Drinker, marked by the coal black of the tattoos chosen when she fled the caverns with her young grub, painstakingly inked by hand across the sweeps as time passed.  
Sparks trailed across the meaningful markings as dark cloth was pulled away. Rosa busied her hands undoing the jumpsuit Psii wore, no matter how many times she had tried to get him into something more comfortable, looking nicer. He was stubborn, however, and wouldn't change. She loved him for it, as exasperating as it was.  
Soon they were both nude, and laying on the bed of blankets, Rosa's skin glowing gently in the dark of night. Her bulge was already trying to escape its sheath, as was both of Mituna's. Her nook was damp as she pulled him down for a kiss.  
"I am... so red for you Mituna"  
"And II for you, Rosa." His fingers trailed sparks as they ghosted across her skin, sinking in and firing her nerve endings. One hand lazily traced across the smooth expanse of an arm, following the lines of tattoos, the other gripping a rumplesphere in warmer skin. He was fascinated by the temperature difference between them as much as he was fascinated by her tattoos, her hair, her rumplespheres, every part of her. Every time they were together was a journey, a discovery.   
She marvelled at the sparks he gave off, the red and the blue, in the hues of his eyes. He was so skinny, and so tall, his horns, the two pairs, bigger pair even longer than her own. His tongue was even split in two, though she had helped him through training to correct the lisp it gave him sweeps ago. And the things he could do. As she pulled him down for another kiss, their tongues intwined, hers flicking against the fork in his and elicting a soft moan. His fangs nipped at her lower lip as he pulled away, trailing kisses down her jaw, over her chest, caressing the grubscars on one side with slender digits while his tongue and teeth worked at the other set.  
"Tuuuuuna..." His name was more of a groan from her lips than an actual word. Her bulge slid out the rest of the way with his ministrations, curling in the cool night air, searching for a nook, or another to twine with. Finding the tip of one of his emerging members, it wove in, squeezed, bringing an answering moan.   
"Rooosa." His other bulge searched, until it found the damp cool of her nook, sinking inside with barely a wriggle. Porrim's breath hitched as it hilted home, their twined bulges caught between their pelvic ridges.   
"Yessss, like that." It had been so long since they had had time alone, that she was overly sensitive to everything, the feeling of his breath on her skin, the sparks from his fingers, his bulge hitting her seedflap just so. Her glow was growing steadily brighter as the night dimmed, an unconscious reaction to the sensory overload she was receiving. It was all too much, her back arching, bulge throbbing as genetic material gushed from it, all over her, Psii, and the blanket.

  
  


" ** ROSA! PSII ** !" Both of them stiffened as they heard the voice calling. Psii growled, pulling a blanket up for modesty.  
"II asked Kankrii to keep Meuliin diistracted...." He looked up as she came around the hill, lifting an eyebrow, making no attempt to hide what they had been doing, apart from the blanket. Rosa's glow was too bright to mean anything else anyway.  
"Psii... Rosa... It's... They've got him... The Highbloods are here, the Highbloods came.... They've got Kankri!" 

  
  


Then, as the tale of the Signless shows, everything went to shit.

 


End file.
